The Gates (community)
It's more than just a place to live. | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Washington | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = The Gates | poi = B & G Dress Shop; Devon Day Spa; Gates Academy; Radcliff residence; Monohan residence | 1st = The Gates: Pilot }} The Gates is a fictional location and the titular setting of the ABC television series The Gates. The Gates is an exclusive upper-class residential community located in the state of Washington. It is known for its idyllic atmosphere, its opulent multi-story mansions and friendly neighbors. History Developer Frank Buckley built The Gates in 1999 along with his partner and mentor W.R. Harrison. As indicated on the shoulder patches of every police officer's uniform. His intent was to create a safe and secure environment so that his new wife, Vanessa, a vampire, could live without fear of her nature being discovered or people attempting to cause her harm. In addition to catering to a particular breed of resident, Buckley prided himself on created a well-protected, highly secure environment where everyone could feel perfectly safe from the dangers of the outside world. He spared no expense to make his vision a reality. As a symbol of this monument to security, the front gates of the community were hand-forged in England from eleven tons of steels and stand twelve-feet tall. The area was equipped with over two-hundred infrared-sensitive motion-detecting cameras, fifteen kilometers of interlocking pressure-triggered ground sensors and a 50 terabyte redundant stripe raid- 5 array for data processing and storage. Unlike most posh neighborhoods however, The Gates cultivated an excedingly unique clientele. Many of its residents stemmed from the supernatural variety including vampires, werewolves and witches. The werewolves living in The Gates maintained a strict code amongst their packs, part of which involved the restriction of hunting within the perimeter of the town. When W.R. Harrison learned the truth about those living in The Gates, he expressed his displeasure to Buckley. He wanted to close The Gates permanently and the two had a major falling out. As it turned out, Harrison was murdered by Buckley's CFO Lloyd Foster and his death was made to look like an accident. Frank Buckley was unaware of the truth behind his old partner's untimely demise. "Digging the Dirt" The original police chief of The Gates, David Phelps, was more than willing to use his position for personal gain. Though he outfitted the town with state-of-the-art security, the chief also possessed knowledge of some of the town's darker secrets. He routinely attempted to blackmail some of the residents for large sums of money. The police chief was murdered, though his deputies, Leigh Turner and Marcus Jordan were led to believe that he had retired to Mexico. "What Lies Beneath" The town council members replaced him with Nick Monohan, a former homicide detective from Chicago, Illinois. Buckley knew that Monohan was involved in a controversial shooting incident in Chicago, and assured the town council members that despite this, he was still the most suitable man for the job. Monohan arrived at The Gates along with his wife Sarah and children Charlie and Dana in 2010. "Pilot" Points of Interest ; B & G Dress Shop: This was an upscale clothing outlet located on Main Street in The Gates. It was co-owned by Barbara Jansen and Gloria Bennett and opened up around the year 2004. It was also where Barbara's ex-husband Alex Dupree accidentally killed her, leaving her bleeding body lying on the floor. "Repercussions" ; Devon Day Spa: This was an herbal, holistic medicine store owned by the witch Devon Buckley. Devon was a rather unscrupulous businesswoman and prided herself on the fact that she carried the same products and services as her mentor, Peg Mueller, but at half the cost. Devon was known to cast spells on some of the product she sold in order to take advantage of her customer base. ; Gates Academy: The Gates Academy was a private learning institution, grades K-12, located in an exclusive Washington housing development known as The Gates. According to Dana Monohan, the Gates Academy is the most respected Ivy League school in the entire state. ; Main Street: Main Street is the main thoroughfare in The Gates. This is where both Peg Mueller maintains her doctor's office and where Devon Buckley's day spa is located. ; Monohan residence: The Monohan residence was the home of Chief Nick Monohan, his wife Sarah and their two children Charlie and Dana. ; Police station: The police station at The Gates was Spartan and under-staffed, but it was equipped with a highly-advanced monitoring station. The squad cars that officers drove were Hybrids, purchased as part of Buckley's Green initiative. ; Radcliff residence: The Radcliff residence was the home of Dylan and Claire Radcliff and their daughter Emily. Because they were vampires, the Radcliffs maintained a private wine room, which was actually where they stored volumes of blood taken from Dylan's laboratory. ; Red Door: The Red Door is a restaurant and lounge located outside The Gates. This was where Claire Radcliff was having her secret meetings with Christian Harper. It was also a favored hang-out for town gossip Barbara Jansen. ; Spenser's Market: Spenser's Market was a supermarket located just outside The Gates. It was here that Claire Radcliff reunited with an old friend, Christian Harper. Residents * Alex Dupree * Amanda Wolcott * Andie Bates * Barbara Jansen * Ben McAllister * Brett Crezski * Chad Taylor * Charlie Monohan * Claire Radcliff * Coach Ross * Dana Monohan * David Phelps * Devon Buckley * Dylan Radcliff * Eddie Barnes * Emily Radcliff * Frank Buckley * Gloria Bennett * Jeremy Crezski * Jessica Cooper * Joan Ford * Karen Crezski * Leigh Turner * Lexie Wade * Lloyd Foster * Lukas Ford * Lynn McAllister * Marcus Jordan * Martin Creely * Mia Mueller * Nick Monohan * Peg Mueller * Sarah Monohan * Simon Ford * Stan Patterson * Thomas Bates * Vanessa Buckley * W.R. Harrison Notes & Trivia * Located a short distance away from the town of Franklin. * The home football team at the Gates Academy were the Ravens. * Frank Buckley also purchased a lot of the land surrounding The Gates, so any incidents that fall outside the perimeter also pertains to their jursidiction. "The Monster Within" See also External Links References ---- Category:Washington